1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical three-dimensional observation apparatus which enables an image of a specimen to be observed as a three-dimensional image. 2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been known microscopes and endoscopes for use in, for example, surgery that enable the observation of a three-dimensional image of the inside of the body cavity of a specimen. These microscopes and endoscopes (hereinafter referred to as medical three-dimensional observation apparatuses) that enable observation of three-dimensional images make it possible to recognize the three-dimensional structure of the specimen, and are therefore used in various situations. Particularly in educational facilities, an experienced doctor may guide students or trainee doctors by showing them a particular part of an image of the inside of a body cavity obtained by an electronic microscope. For such guidance, the part is more clearly shown when specified in a three-dimensional image than in a two-dimensional image. In relation to this technique, there has been also known a technique for adding annotations such as arrows and comments to a position specified in an image (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-218233).